Why?
by annabeth wuvs percy
Summary: Percy has a secret. Annabeth can't stand not knowing what it is. Little does she know, this will be the least of her problems.
1. Hiding Something

**Why?**

**WARNING: LAST OLYMPIAN SPOILER!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson or any related characters. Boo hoo : (**

**(I guess that's a good thing, though or Rachel probably would have been killed in some painful, nasty way. Sorry Rachel. Not really. PERCABETH 4EVER!) **

**Annabeth's POV **

I sat on Camp Half-Blood's sandy beach and watched the waves slap the shore in the dying orange light of the evening. As my hair blew softly in the breeze, I thought about Beckendorf and Selena. So happy together. The perfect match. It was so unfair that they had to die so young. The Fates were cruel. End of story. I clasped my hands in front of my legs, rested my head on my knees, and sighed.

**Percy's POV**

I headed towards the beach to do some thinking. I always thought my best when I was near the ocean. Go figure. It kind of shocked me to see Annabeth sitting near the surf, her chin resting on her knees and the waves grabbing at her feet. "Annabeth?" I called. She looked up, her expression somber. "Are you okay?" I asked, plopping down beside her, but it was kind of a lame question. She was obviously _not_ okay. "I'm fine, Percy." She sighed. _Uh oh._ I thought. She hadn't called me Seaweed Brain. I knew something was up.

**Annabeth's POV**

I stared into his sea-green eyes that were examining my face with concern. "I was thinking about Selena and Beckendorf again," I said. His face darkened. "Oh." He tried to hide it but I could tell he still kind of blamed himself for Beckendorf's death, even though it wasn't his fault. I slipped my hand into his. "Don't worry about it Percy," I said softly. He nodded but he didn't look so sure. He looked at me and a twitch of his cocky smile came back. "So," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder."What brings you to my beach?" I smiled too. _His__ beach. Ha ha. "_Just needed to get some breathing space," I said. "Malcolm can be such an idiot. Sometimes it's hard to believe he's a child of Athena." He laughed, which was good to hear.

**Percy's POV**

She glanced at me then asked, "What are _you_ doing here?" Her beautiful lips were curved into a smile. "I needed to think about something." I admitted. "What did you need to think about?" The thing about Annabeth is that she's too curious for her own good. I didn't want to tell her. "You know…" I said cautiously. "Stuff." I could tell this answer hadn't satisfied her. She raised one eyebrow, then closed her eyes and sighed. "You are so hard to figure out sometimes Seaweed Brain." She opened one stormy gray eye and smiled at me. I felt like sighing too. _I_ was the one who was hard to figure out? She rested he head on me, making blond curls tumble down my shoulder.

**Annabeth's POV**

I lifted my head so I could look into Percy's eyes. They always comforted me when I was puzzled or upset. Now I was both. What was Percy hiding from me? What did he come to the beach to think about? He gazed into my eyes and leaned forward, probably trying to make me forget about the mystery that was on my mind. Despite of that I copied his movement until his lips pressed softly against mine. I hung my arms around his neck and he put a hand on the side of my face. It felt like a dream. Kissing passionately on a beautiful beach, the waves crashing against the shore…what was I upset about? _Snap out of it! What is Percy hiding from you? Remember?_ Said a voice in my head. Oh, right. Hades! I was not going to let Percy win. Slowly, smiling, he pulled his lips from mine. My heart was pounding but I'm sure I must have been smiling too. "So," I murmured. "Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about now?" he grinned hugely when he found out his plan hadn't worked. "Nope." I rolled my eyes and sighed sarcastically, then leaned in to kiss him again, hoping he would crack and tell me his little secret.

Kisses!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKisses!


	2. Frustration

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, okay? **

**Annabeth's POV**

Dinner at the pavilion was torture. Whenever I glanced back at Percy, he would give me this smug smile like he knew that it was tearing me apart that I didn't know what he was hiding from me.

Hot, evil monster.

Finally, my half-sister Megan asked, "How come every time you look at Percy, when you look back to eat your expression is even angrier? Is something going on between you two?" "No Megan," I said. "Nothing." She gave me a _you've-got-to-be-kidding-me-I'm-not-that-stupid_ look. "Fine," I huffed. "if you must know, Percy has a major secret and he won't tell me what it is." She smiled. "Ooh. Now we're getting somewhere! Tell me more." I sighed. "Look. You know how Malcolm was being an imbecile this afternoon and I went to the beach?" She nodded, encouraging me to go on. "Well Percy came to the beach too. He asked me why I was there, so I asked him why _he _was there. He said he needed to think, so I asked him what he needed to think about. He said 'you know….stuff,' I mean, what kind of an answer is that?!" My words had all rushed out like I was afraid someone was going to stop them. Megan was trying not to laugh. "Agh!" I said, banging my head on the table a few times for good measure. I could tell Percy was laughing at me from the other side of the pavilion. Grrr.

**Percy's POV**

I knew it was probably driving her crazy not knowing what I wanted to think about on the beach, but hey, I might as well have fun with this while I had the chance. Plus, I was too much of a coward to admit what I was thinking about to Annabeth. _Tell her! _My brain screamed. _I can't._ I told it. _Yes you can! _It shouted. Wait…I was having a conversation…with my brain. That's…just sad. When I followed the trail of campers to the campfire, Annabeth caught up with me. "Can you please just tell me, Percy?" She asked hopefully. "Tell you what?" I inquired with false innocence. She rolled her eyes. "About the thing you were thinking about on the beach." "Look Annabeth," I started. "I really don't feel comfortable telling you." "Why not?"She asked. I winced. I should have known that just would have made her _more _curious. "Okay…" to get her to lay off me I was going to have to improvise. "Umm…I was just thinking about the prophecy again." She smiled and bumped me with her shoulder. "You could have just told me that, Seaweed Brain!" Okay now I felt guilty. I was a big, fat liar.

**Annabeth's POV**

For some reason I was having a hard time believing that thinking about the Great Prophecy was his big secret. I tried to sound totally convinced, though, and I thought I was doing a pretty good job of it. When most campers started to go off to bed, I stood to leave, but Percy grabbed my hand. "Come on," he told me, and started walking towards the canoe lake. I followed (Well, I had no choice; he had my hand.), wondering why he needed to take me to the lake. "I need to tell you something, Wise girl," he said as we were walking. "Okay…" I said, more curious than ever. We sat down near the lake. (Though I'm sure Percy would have preferred to sit _in _the lake.) The moonlight reflected of the water and washed silver light over Percy's face. He took a deep breath and stared into my eyes. "I…""There you guys are!" someone bleated from behind us. Grover. "I've been looking all over for you! Just wanted to make sure the harpies weren't going to eat you. It's almost after curfew." "Thanks, Grover," I said, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. Percy and I stood, and started to walk back to the cabins

Kisses!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKisses!


	3. What's Wrong With Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Rick does. Luv u Riordan!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I stood outside of the Poseidon cabin. It was dark, and the only things I could hear were crickets, and monsters in the distance. I saw a figure lurking in the darkness. The strange thing was, this figure had somehow gotten my invisibility cap. I couldn't move. I couldn't even cry out. I watched in horror as the figure slipped through the shadows to the door of the cabin, and put on the cap. Inside Percy was looking through the drawers of his dresser. Suddenly, he cried out in pain, the tip of a sword protruding from his chest. "PERCY!" I screamed and jolted upright.

I looked around breathing heavily. I was in my bunk getting a few annoyed and concerned stares from my siblings. A dream. Wait, a _dream! _Demigod dreams are never by coincidence! I jumped off of my bunk, threw open the door, and sprinted towards the Poseidon cabin, my feet barely ever touching the ground. I looked through the window. Percy was snoring peacefully on his bed. But, why would I have that dream? Why…oh well. I would have more time to contemplate in the morning.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up, blinking, so my eyes would adjust to the bright light outside my window. I stretched, and lay for awhile listening to the waves crash over and over. I sighed and reluctantly slid out of bed, where I slipped on something unidentified on the floor and face-planted rather ungracefully. Annabeth would have fell on the floor herself, laughing at my clumsiness. I picked myself back up and started to get dressed, frowning.

In the Pavilion I instinctively looked over at the Athena table, thinking I would afterward get a chance to tell her, and hoping to give her a look that told her that, but…..she wasn't there. Why wouldn't she be there? I left my half-eaten breakfast and left the Pavilion to attempt to solve this mystery. I automatically headed toward the Athena cabin. When I was half-way there, an earsplitting shriek pierced the air, making birds fly out of trees in the forest in a hurry. That voice……Annabeth.

**ACK! I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry you guys!! I was a LOT busier than I thought I would be! But……it's finally finished right? It's still short, I know……Again I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry! You guys totally rock! Oh and: **

**MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! ****I AM QUEEN OF CLIFFIES!!!****!!!**

**~Annabeth Wuvs Percy  
And remember, reviews are like candy for the brain. Mind candy…..**


End file.
